It Could Happen
by luckylouise12345
Summary: Someone brougth guns to school. School Shooting Theme Don't Like! Don't Read It!


**Authors Note: Hey I just finished my other fan fiction and now I'm doing this new idea about school shootings. Once again in Miley's P.O.V. No flames please! I hope you like the first chapter and review and maybe even want to me to update! Also about my other story…I'm really sorry for the sudden ending, I got writers block and I couldn't write anymore. I'm going to spend a lot of time of this one and each chapter I want it to be long and detailed. I'll try not rush, I'm sorry if I do though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus or anything of that such!**

"It Could Happen"

By: Louise (luckylouise12345)

Miley Stewart's P.O.V.

"Miley Stewart, what did you get for number 12?" My Math Teacher, Mrs. Don asked me sharply knowing I was not paying any care to her blab on about numbers or something. I looked up and saw her big green eyes looking down at me. My ocean eyes glanced over at the kid next to me sheet. I saw the answer was 23. Smiling I looked back at Mrs. Don.

"23" I said clearly gripping onto my notebook.

Mrs. Don raised her un-waxed eyebrow at me coldly and sighed. "Miss Stewart, I want you watch me 100, is that clear?" Mrs. Don sharply hissed at causing the class to jump, including me. Mrs. Don shook her head of frizzy black hair back and sharply sighed. "Miss Stewart, are you deaf?" She yelled coldly slapping her hand on my desk.

I jumped nervously in my seat and shook my head slowly. "Yes, I understand Mrs. Don" I said looking up nervously. Mrs. Don is the type of teacher you don't want to have. I guess I'm unlucky. I glared at my best friend Lillian whom I call Lilly. Lilly's face was shocked and worried at the same time. _I hate her_ I mouthed to Lilly.

_Same _Lilly mouthed back to me nodding her head.

I looked back at Mrs. Don who was writing stuff on the board. Again. I'm 15 and in the 9th grade. "Miley" I heard a voice whisper. I looked behind me and saw Oliver Oaken. Another best friend of mine. He handed me a note. I rolled my eyes; I knew if I got caught I would get in trouble.

I opened it slowly and carefully. The note read:

I heard a rumor that these two kids brought guns to school and plan to shoot everyone.

I rolled my eyes at the false rumor. I knew it was false. No one would ever bring guns to our school. I threw the note behind me and it hit Oliver's head. "Ow" I heard him say. I shook my head and giggled. I fixed my eyes to Mrs. Don and watched her carefully. I was not a bit nervous for the rumor. I knew it was just stupid lie.

I placed my hand on my notebook and shut my eyes for a second. I saw Lilly's dark blue eyes flick with fear she read the note Oliver gave me. I picked up my #2 pencil and wrote down some simple math notes. Math is not my favorite subject. I always get B's and C's in this class of torture. My Daddy says my grades have been dropping because I've been to busy with Hannah Montana. I'm teen pop star Hannah Montana. I wear the wig and all such. Speaking of Hannah Montana, I had a concert last night causing the blue-gray color under my eyes.

I prayed to god that the bell would ring.

"Rrrhhh" The bell rang cheerfully. I was happy I got my wish. I smiled to myself and pulled my slim figure up. As I got hold of my books I saw Lilly making her way over to me.

Lilly is your classical yet totally cute skater chick. She is a total skateboarder from the hair to the clothing. You can tell by looking at her she's apart of a skater group, but Lilly is not apart of any group. She stays with me in school. Neither of us is in a group or "clique".

"I hate Mrs. Don too," Lilly said. I looked up at her. I got a good look at what she was wearing.

Lilly wore classical cut gray Bermuda matched with a shirt that was white and gray striped and the sleeves reached a little after her shoulders. Her strawberry blonde hair was down but a few strands were braided. On her feet were gray skater type shoes. I'm not even sure what they're called. I looked at my outfit. I wore a mini brown skirt with white leggings my top was a white long-sleeved sparkly shirt and of course I wore my white flip-flops to pull off my outfit.

"Same" I said following her out the door.

"So what classes do you next?" Lilly asked me as we made our to way our lockers. We are lucky. Our lockers our right next to each other. I'm locker 345, Lilly is 346.

"French" I said jugging my Locker Combo. Pulling the lock it opened and I took it off and opened my locker. "You?" I asked Lilly quickly scanning my locker for my French binder and folder. Finding it I quickly grabbed it and then shut my locker and snapped the lock back on and turning it to around a few times.

"Health" Lilly said grabbing her Health notebook from her locker. Her notebook was blue and had tons of stickers all over it and was really creative looking. Lilly is also a creative type of girl always making things look better then ever. She once turned my old French notebook into a picture frame. Now I keep a photo of my momma it in, which died when I was younger.

"So, see you 4th period? Wait, do you have Science 4th period?" I asked Lilly as we began to walk down the hall.

"Yup, 4th period, Science, see you later" Lilly said going left and waving. I smiled and waved bye as I entered the French room.

"Bonjour Miley, comment êtes-vous aujourd'hui?" The French teacher Mrs. Louver said as I sat down. **(The French things means "Hello Miley, how are you today?")**

I smiled and answered her politely. Mrs. Louver is one of my favorite teachers in school. She's sweet, kind, and nice. She has silky blonde hair, which reaches 3 inches below her shoulders. Her eyes are crystal blue and always flicking with pride. She is tall and slim. She usually wears a cute dress with a knitted poncho over it and high-heels. Today she wore a navy blue dress with a white knitted poncho and chunky white heels. She is 100 different from Mrs. Don. Mrs. Don wears ugly long skirts and gross colored sweaters.

For the rest of 4th period I thought about the rumor. So far _everyone_ believed that someone had a gun. But no one had the guts to tell the Principal. I wonder what if someone _did_ bring a gun to school and started to shoot. I knew I would hide and call my Daddy and tell him I love him. But I would try to get out of the school. I thought about the Columbine Tragedy for a few minutes where two high school teens shot 13 kids or something. I shook the scary thoughts from my clogged up mind and looked at Mrs. Louver and quickly gripped my pen and jotted the notes down.

A sudden thirst went through my dry mouth. I licked my lips and raised my hand. I _needed_ to get some water.

"Oui Miley?" Mrs. Louver asked. **(Oui means Yes)**

"Uh, My I get a…_boisson_ please?" I asked her thinking _Gee I have to sharpen up my French skills._

"Oui Miley, Oui Miley, s'il vous plaît être rapide" Mrs. Louver said shaking her pointer finger. **(That means: Yes Miley, but please be quick)**

"Merci" I thanked as I got up and made my way out the door. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Oh yeah, my cell phone been there 4 extreme makeovers Lilly edition. Currently my phone is pink with sparkles over it and has an "M" on it in some form of typing. I think its in Arial font. I flipped it open and placed my thumbs of the keypad and typed the following.

Hey Lilly, meet me at the water fountain near the health room, I need to tell you something

I pressed _send_ and waited. As I waited I smelled the school's fresh heat air. It was so hot in the building my palms began to sweat a bit. After 5 minutes of waiting Lilly showed up.

"What's up?" Lilly asked me looking concerned.

"You know that rumor thing?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well I'm nervous about it, because you know what happened at Columbine High School in 1999, maybe it will happen to our school" I said worried. "I know it's silly to think about it, but maybe this rumor is true," I said biting my lower lip. Lilly's smile turned to a frown. For a second Lilly took in what I said and probably needed a moment to think about it.

"Miley, All rumors are NOT true and you know that" Lilly said. She took a deep breath. "Maybe we should tell the principal" Lilly said. "I mean if you're _that_ worried about it, I'm mean it's a load of crap" Lilly said putting her hands on her small waist. "But of course if _you_ want" Lilly said trying to smile. I saw she was getting annoyed about this problem.

"No" I quickly said. "I don't want to be a…you know a baby or something" I said standing up taller.

Lilly rolled her eyes in a nasty way. "Honestly Miley, why do you have to waste _my_ time with…nonsense!" Lilly said in a nasty way and then made her way down the hall in a huff. I looked down at the floor. It was dusty and gray. Like my day…so far. Of course I could fix everything by 6th period lunchtime. I would be seeing Lilly next period though. I could fix everything then.

I looked at my watch and gasped. I've been gone for almost 10 minutes! Gasping I quickly ran to the French room and slipped into my chair. I noticed Mrs. Louver eye me. "I had to go the…salle de bains also" I lied. (That means "Bathroom")

Mrs. Louver nodding her head like she understood me and then went back on with her lesson. I sighed and leaned back into my seat. Class was going to be over soon and I would have Science class. I folded my arms and my mouth begged for bubble gum. But Mrs. Louver goes absolutely nuts when we have bubble gum. But I would never chew gum, it's a rule but of course I knew some kids had gum in their mouths and were chewing when Mrs. Louver was not looking. I guess I'm not that type of girl.

"Pop" A bubble popped from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Audrey Higgins chewing a piece of bubble gum. I opened my mouth wide. "What do you want Stink Stewart?" Talia sharply hissed at me. Talia is one of Amber and Ashley's friends whom hates me. Talia is your classical "Daddy's Girl" and also she known as the school's "Slut". Today she wore a really mini denim skirt with a white and gold tank top that said "Abercrombie". Around her neck was a gold necklace that said "Talia" at the end. Her shoes were gold coach shoes. Talia's hairstyle cost probably cost more then my whole outfit. Her hair is super blonde and is layered and she has brown highlights.

"If you chew gum you'll get in trouble," I whispered making sure Mrs. Louver wouldn't look back at us.

Talia rolled her amber eyes at me. "Get a life Stewart, it's fun to have a life" Talia snapped quickly. Audrey pushed her hair behind her shoulders and sighed dramatically.

"Um, I have a life…you're the one who needs a life" I said. I could her my voice cracking. I hate standing up to Talia. She will just back me down. My palms began to sweat. I wiped them on my mini skirt quickly.

Talia giggled happily. "Wow, your pathetic, leave me alone or your going to be dead as soon as the bell rings" Talia said in a serious tone.

I turned around and decided it was time to ignore her.

"Bam Bam" Shots fired from outside the classroom.

Everyone gasped. The fire bell rang.

**Authors Afterword Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying to make then longer now! So hope you liked! Oh yeah, I have studied French for 4 years, So I know it pretty well:**


End file.
